Herbie Goes Street Legal
by GothicChevy
Summary: What happens when a teen gets Herbie and somehow ends up in drifting? Drama, action, romance, and a little bit of humor
1. Characters

Herbie Goes Street Legal Character descriptions

Sean: awkward and clumsy at first glance, he has yet to discover who he really is, but Herbie is going to show him where he belongs. He has medium length dirty blonde hair with blue-gray eyes. He is about 5'9" with an average build. He tries to hide his feelings as best as he can, but they usually slip through. He is basically everybody's favorite loser. He undeniably has a huge crush on Katie. He usually wears designer blue jeans, a red T-shirt, and blue sneakers.

Katie: a flower of beauty. A bit on the short side at 5'3", but she makes up for it with sweetness and tons of energy. She is Trilf High School's head cheerleader. She got into cars because her boyfriend, Brad, pushed it on her. Her relationship with Brad is questionable as it seems she doesn't return his affections. Her shoulder length Blonde hair with brown highlights, her bright blue eyes, and her shapely figure drives guys wild, but she is in no way a slut. She likes to tease and flirt, which gets on Brad's nerves, which is probably why she does it. She usually wears a dark blue plaid miniskirt, a pink T-shirt and a dark blue zip up hoodie and sneakers.

Brittany (appears in chapter 2): another beautiful cheerleader like Katie. She is Katie's best friend and revolves around Katie like a satellite, doing whatever Katie does. When Katie got her Lancia into drifting, Brittany followed suit by buying a 2003 Mazda Miata and drifted that as well. Unlike Katie, however, she seems to harbor a deep love of racing. If it wasn't for her hair and face, she would look like Katie's sister. She has shoulder length light brown hair with blonde highlights and deep green eyes. She usually wears dark blue sweat pants, a white T-shirt and a medium blue hoodie and sneakers.

Jessica (appears in Chapter 2): a fiery blonde, blue-eyed Goth. Jessica is of the Wichen religion and considers herself a real life witch. Despite being a witch, she is one of the friendliest Goths you'll ever meet. Despite being friendly, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side as the last person to do that ended up in the hospital for 2 months with a curse put on him. She comes from a rich family and started drifting to give herself something different to do on weekends instead of practicing her spells. She went with her gut instinct when picking her drift car, a black and red 2007 Saturn Sky Redline. She usually wears black slacks or black hip-hugger jeans, with a black and red T-shirt and black combat boots. She sets herself apart from the ditsy Blondes at her school by having red highlights in her hair, which is always tied in a ponytail, as well as the Goth image.

Jake (appears in Chapter 2): a cool black kid with looks similar to Corbin Bleu. He joined drifting to add a little flash and style to the sport. His baby is his drift car, which Jessica bought for him as a token of love. He drives a red 2007 VW Golf R32 with a rear-wheel drive conversion. When he's not at the arcade dancing to "Dance Dance Revolution", or sleeping in school, he's polishing, racing, or shopping for parts for his VDub. He usually wears a red long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Brad: Katie's jealous boyfriend. He revolves around Katie and tries to cater to her every whim, but she's not interested. When he's not keeping tabs on Katie, he's tinkering with his white 1995 Chevy Monte Carlo Z34. Katie has even said that one of the reasons she started drifting was to do something he could never do with his front wheel drive Monte Carlo. He constantly tries to prove to everyone that his car deserves the title of "muscle car", but no one ever gives him or his car the respect they deserve. He has short brown hair gelled into spikes with amber colored eyes. He usually wears a white T-shirt, a white zip up hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Herbie: a 1963 VW Bug. He is pearl white with a dark gray ragtop sunroof, red, white, and blue racing stripes, and the racing number "53". He loves mischief, racing, and playing matchmaker. Nobody ever believes he is alive at first until after they've been around him long enough. Herbie is in love with Giselle.

Giselle: a 1976 Lancia Scorpion. She is powder blue with yellow and white racing stripes and the racing number "7". She is a ragtop convertible and has flip up headlights that have what looks like imitation eyelashes on her headlights. She tries to serve Katie the best she can and hasn't revealed that she's alive and has a mind of her own yet. She loves Herbie but doesn't feel he belongs in drifting.


	2. Chapter 1

"Herbie Goes Street Legal"  
Chapter 1: Giselle's return  
By: GothicChevy

Herbie loved the smell of burnt rubber at the Nopi Supershow in Atlanta, Georgia. Maggie had given him to her dousing, Sean, who had just gotten his driver's license.

Sean thought Maggie was nuts when she told him the bug had a mind of his own. 'Did she just refer to a car as a he?' Sean thought.

The drag races had finished for the day and they were about to leave when Sean heard something… screeching tires and engines revving past their redline. 'I thought the drag races were over and done with' Sean thought confused. Herbie stopped at a closed off section of the parking lot and watched.

An announcement came on the loud speakers, "Local Team Majestic D would like to debut their newest Italian acquisition." They wheeled out a car with a tarp on it.

Herbie immediately recognized the shape and jacked up his front end to see over the railing. They pulled the tarp off and Herbie started shaking. It was her! He hadn't seen her since the Monte Carlo Rally in France in 1977. It was Giselle, a powder blue 1976 Lancia (pronounced Lon-cha) Scorpion with yellow and white racing stripes and the racing number "7".

Another announcement came on, "Anyone willing to take on this Italian exotic in drifting should come into the drifting arena now" That was all Herbie needed to hear. He took off into the arena, sending Sean into the back of his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with this car?!" Sean screamed as the bug took off. Herbie parked in the arena next to the luscious Lancia. She flipped her headlights open and flashed them menacingly as if saying "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We have a challenger! And a little pest at that!" the announcer blared. Herbie revved his engine at that. Herbie had no idea what drifting was, but he wasn't gonna take an insult like that parked!

The green flag dropped and Giselle took off. Herbie was startled as he heard the whistle of a turbocharger from under her hood. Herbie wanted to do a wheelie, but there wasn't enough room. Herbie took off leaving a trail of smoke and tire marks to the crowds' amazement. Herbie decided to watch her before attempting anything.

He watched her style and concluded it was a simple e-brake maneuver. Sean was scared out of his wits. The cars pedals were moving by themselves and the car was shifting gears by itself. Maybe Maggie was telling the truth, or maybe he was going nuts.

Giselle slid gracefully around the arena with smoke coming out of her rear wheel wells. Herbie attempted to do the same, but he held the e-brake too long and spun out, coming to a screeching halt.

"It's all over! Team Majestic D has taken out the newcomer!" the announcer blared. Giselle slid to a stop and the driver got out. Sean gaped when the driver took off her helmet and long blonde hair flopped out. It was Katie from school! Sean had a crush on Katie for the longest time.

'What's Katie doing here? I thought she hated racecars!' Sean thought to himself. Sean got out of Herbie, still shaking and quivering from the impromptu race. Sean proceeded to stumble towards Katie.

"Hey Katie. G-g-g-good r-rrrace." Sean said, still obviously shaken.

"Sean?" asked Katie who then ran up and hugged Sean. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the field trip to Washington DC! How are you?"

"I'm getting by…" Sean blurted out as he shot a dirty look at Herbie, who was too busy ogling the Lancia to notice. "…Barely."

"KATIE!" a voice rang out. Sean turned to see the voice belonged to a guy sitting on the hood of a white '95 Chevy Monte Carlo Z34 with painted rims.

"I gotta go, Brad's calling me" sang Katie.

"Who's Brad?" asked Sean.

"My boyfriend!" yelled Katie. Sean's heart broke at that comment.

Katie got into Giselle and sped off.

End Chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Herbie goes Street Legal  
Chapter 2

At Katie's house, a nice two story Victorian house, every member of "Team Majestic D" was meeting in her living room. They were arguing about how to get the attention of Formula D and get into the league.

Katie, Jessica, a fiery blonde Goth wichen (witch), Jake, a cool African-American kid, and Brittany, a cheerleader and Katie's best friend, were arguing over how to do it in the living room while watching "Cars".

"I'm telling you we should hire a professional drifter" said Brittany.

"No. They're too preoccupied with their own teams. Besides, why would they help us?" Jake pointed out "I think we need matching paintjobs."

"We don't need matching paintjobs. It'll take away from our team's uniqueness. What we need is a driver with a car that's controversial in drifting!" Jessica chimed.

"Well, what about Sean? He's got that old VW bug with the racing stripes," said Katie.

"Wait, you mean that dork you iced at the Nopi Supershow? No way! He can't drift for crap!" said Jake.

"At least he tried! Besides, he has a hopeless crush on me," said Katie. "Just give me some time and I'll get him to join" she said with a wink. "Jake, can I borrow your R32?"

"Umm…yeah why?" asked Jake as he tossed her the keys.

"Because Giselle sticks out like a sore thumb and the cops said they don't want to see it on the street after the Nopi Supershow exhibition yesterday."

And with that, Katie got into Jake's '07 VW Golf R32 and took off in a cloud of tire smoke for Sean's house.

"Damn, she's fine" said Jake.

Meanwhile, Sean was in his driveway, washing Herbie. Sean looked up from polishing the chrome on Herbie's hood and saw a red VW R32 pull up his driveway.  
'Who in the world drives that and what do they want?' Sean thought.  
Sean watched the car cautiously as the door opened and, to his surprise, Katie stepped out.

Sean watched, almost mesmerized by the way she was swinging her hips from side to side as she walked towards him.

"Hey Sean," said Katie cheerfully. "Ummm...nice chrome? Uhhh… do you mind if I take a look under the hood?"

"Uhh… no go right ahead, but I have to unlock it first," said Sean nervously.

"I said I wanted to look under the hood, not look at your interior," beamed Katie.

"The engine lid has a lock on it. OK?" explained Sean. "It was a security option in the early 60's on the VW bugs."

"Oh. Sorry," said Katie as she and Sean walked to the back of the bug. Sean almost had the key in the lock when it unlocked itself and the hood popped open itself.

"Wow… you've got duel Weber carbs. That's pretty impressive for an old bug," exclaimed Katie as she stared at the flat 4 cylinder engine.  
'Maybe if I'm nice enough to him, he'll join and get the attention of the Formula D officials. In all honesty the engine's complete crap' thought Katie.  
"That explains the bug's peel out at the start of the drift exhibition yesterday."

"I got the car from my cousin, Maggie Peyton. She's nuts and insisted I call the bug 'Herbie' for some reason," said Sean.

'Wait, he's cousins with my hero among female racecar drivers? Well then, racing must be in his blood' Katie thought to herself.  
"Umm... I thought you might want some lessons in drifting after I kinda embarrassed you yesterday. I felt bad and thought I'd offer you some help,"

Without even thinking, Sean answered. "OK!" He yelled in excitement.

'Wow, that was easy.' thought Katie.

Herbie's radio came on playing "C'est La Vie" by BWitched.

"Oh my god! I love this song! You've got a kicken' system in there too?" asked Katie excited.

"Actually, I haven't done a thing to it. 'Herbie' was like this when Maggie gave it to me. She must've done all the work," said Sean trying to explain it. 'Why did the radio just come on? Weird things have been happening around this car since I got it.' thought Sean.

"Umm… I'll call you tomorrow at 10AM. Be ready by 11 so we can start on your lessons"

"Umm… sure" said Sean trying not to sound as nervous as he was.

And with that Sean watched as Katie once again strutted as she walked to the R32. Katie got in Jake's R32, backed out and left.

'That was almost too easy' she thought to herself as she pulled away.

End Chapter

**A/N: thanks for reading and not flaming me so far. I wrote these chapters well over a year ago but fanfiction had no Herbie section. The rest of the chapters will be up to date with my current writing style... as in this is the last of my pre-written chapters.**


End file.
